


Memento Ashley

by lja236



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grieving, Hurt No Comfort, Spoilers, Survivors: Chris Emily Mike Sam, all of the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lja236/pseuds/lja236
Summary: When Chris finds evidence of Ashley's death, he has a hard time staying strong. First he has to keep surviving the night, then he has to survive telling his close friend's parents. An alternate ending where Chris stays behind, Ashley dies, and he finds her hat but lives.





	1. The Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little disappointing to me that if Chris finds Ashley's beanie if she dies in the tunnel to the Sanatorium, he's going to die too. So here's my take on what could happen if the Wendigo left right after killing her, instead of waiting around for Chris.

Chris thought he was going numb after witnessing the stranger's death, but the beanie on the ground in a puddle of blood broke him.

"Oh god, no no no no," he sobbed, delicately picking up the hat. It couldn't be real. Yet he felt the fabric in his hand. It was still warm, which made him sob again. If he was right, which he often was, this was the last time he'd get to feel Ashley's body heat.

His sprained ankle suddenly felt like nothing and he slowly pushed himself to his feet. He still limped along - his ankle was still injured, even though his emotional pain eclipsed his physical - as he looked for the other girls, hoping they were still alive.

"Chris?" Sam called out, jogging towards the broken teenager. "Where's Ashley?"

Unable to articulate a response, Chris just held up her hat, avoiding eye contact with both Sam and Emily.

Sam gasped, her hands going up to cover her mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Chris," she said, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a comforting hug. Chris wrapped one arm around Sam's waist, letting a couple tears fall.

"Fuck," Emily muttered.

"We still have to keep going," Sam stated firmly, pulling out of the hug with Chris. "Get to Mike."

"It's a dead end," Emily pointed out as Chris took the chance to wipe his face. "The ladder's busted, we can't get to it."

Sam surveyed the wall. "I can. It's like rock climbing."

Chris shook his head. "We shouldn't split up. Every time we do…" he pointed out, making a vague gesture to finish his sentence.

"Which is why I need to find Mike," Sam stated. "I'll only be by myself for a little bit. I'll be careful. You two stay together and stay safe."

"Easier said than done," Emily stated.

"Be. Careful. Sam," Chris stated, a look of desperation in his eyes. He'd already lost his crush, he most likely has lost his best friend, and he's lost an ally that was trying to help him. He couldn't handle losing anyone else.

"Of course. You don't do anything rash either," Sam stated just as firmly, before turning to tackle climbing the cliff.

"You lead, I'll follow, so I don't accidentally leave you behind," Emily told Chris.

Chris nodded and started limping back the way he came. "What happened? Why wasn't Ashley with you two?' he asked, trying desperately to keep his voice even.

"She wanted to leave marks for you and fell behind," Emily explained.

Chris was about to comment when he heard a familiar screaming off in the distance. "Wait, is that?"

"Wendigos can mimic humans, remember?" Emily hissed.

"That could be Ash, though. What if it is?" Chris stated, starting to head towards the noise. "ASH?!"

"AAH! HELP!" Ashley's voice screamed from the distance.

Chris paused. Something didn't seem right. "ASHLEY!" he called at the top of his lungs. The source of the voice for sure could hear him.

"HELP ME PLEASE," Ashley's voice begged.

"It's a Wendigo. Let's get out of here," Chris said quickly, backtracking to the main tunnel as quickly as his hurt leg let him. If it really was Ashley, then she would've recognized his voice and started calling for him specifically.

"I hate to say it, but told you," Emily commented, jogging lightly behind Chris.

"Please, don't," Chris begged. He wiped his eyes clear of tears that weren't actually there. He can't imagine his life without Ashley.

The two of them made it back to the safe room, with Emily closing the door behind her. Chris took a moment to catch his breath, leaning on the desk by the door.

"I'm… sorry, Chris. Out of anyone, Ashley didn't deserve any of this," Emily stated somewhat awkwardly. She wasn't used to apologizing.

Chris slowly shook his head. "None of us deserve anything that's been happening up here," he replied, starting to rock himself back and forth slightly. He sniffled a bit, blaming it on the cold even though he knew that was lying to himself.

"At least you have a pretty good idea what happened to Ashley," Emily commented. "I have no idea where Matt is or if he's alive or anything. Last I saw, he was jumping from a falling fire tower."

"At least he still might be alive," Chris pointed out. He lowered his head to rest in his hand. "Fuck, I should be the one to tell Ash's parents. They should hear it from someone who was here, who can attempt to explain what happened."

"We have to get off this stupid mountain first," Emily stated. "What matters to me is that I'm alive. What matters to you is that you're alive. We need to focus on keeping that true until dawn."

"Even if the rescue you called somehow falls through, the Wendigos only hunt at night. We'll have a few hours of safety to figure things out," Chris pointed out, deciding to focus on what he did best: planning and making backup plans. "Hopefully Mike finds the cable car keys, or we can hotwire the system somehow. There's also a phone that'll hopefully work." He tightened his grip on Ashley's hat as he spoke. Making backup plans calmed him, and he held onto a hope that Ashley got away from what attacked her and she'd be running towards the safe room at any moment.

However, the movement that did approach was not what he wanted to see.

"Time to run!" Emily said before starting to run back towards the lodge.

"Agreed," Chris replied, limping as quickly as possible after her.


	2. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Chris no longer has to fear for his life, he can now try to process Ashley's death. He just has to first tell Blackwood Pines police and Ashley's parents.

“Did you find anyone else? Anyone-” Chris asked the police. He was done answering accusatory questions about how the stranger died. He wanted answers himself.

The policewoman shook her head. “We swept the mountain, but the only survivors we found were those of you at the lodge,” she replied. “Mike did mention a… room… in the mines.”

“A room?” Chris asked, urging the policewoman to go on as she flipped back to her previous notes.

“He said that the bodies of the unknown stranger, Jessica, and Matt were there, along with Ashley’s head.”

“Uh- oh,” Chris stammered out, unable to formulate a response to that. He leaned on the wall behind him, afraid he’d collapse otherwise. “And Josh?” He was the last one unaccounted for.

“Taken by one of the, uh, Wendigos, according to Mike,” the woman replied. “I’m really sorry, Chris. If you need someone to talk to-”

“I- I just need a moment,” he replied. The woman gave him a pitying look, before leaving him in the room alone.

Chris pulled Ashley’s hat out of his coat’s inside pocket, running his fingers over the material. “I’m sorry, Ash. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” he whispered as tears began to fall.

Chris had no idea how long he sat there, letting out the emotion that he didn’t have time for while fearing for his life. But eventually, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Chris, we should get going home,” Sam’s voice told him.

“Going back to California,” Chris muttered. It didn’t really feel like home without Ashley close by to hang out with whenever the opportunity arose.

The flight back was mostly held in silence. Sam and Chris slept, Mike busied himself with writing, and Emily played on her phone. However, right before the plane started its decent, Chris jolted awake. In his nightmare, he watched the Wendigo kill Ashley, and he was still powerless to do anything. Then it turned on him.

“Yeah, that’s why I didn’t even try,” Emily commented flatly, taking an earbud out of one ear so she could hear Chris.

Chris barely even realized she had been talking as he stared at Ashley’s hat laying on his lap. The proof that it wasn’t all just a nightmare.

“If it makes you feel any better, I doubt Ash’s parents will want that hat back with the blood on it and all, so you’ll be able to keep it,” Emily commented.

Chris shot Emily a blank look, not having the energy for a proper glare. “Not. Helping.”

Luckily Chris managed enough sleep on the plane that he didn’t look dead tired for his next daunting task. He took a deep breath to try and swallow his emotions before walking up to the all too familiar doorway. He rang the doorbell.

“Chris? I thought you were on the trip to Canada with Ashley? She’s not back yet,” Ashley’s mom greeted him at the door.

“I, uh, that’s what I came to talk to you about,” Chris replied. He was having doubts. Maybe they should’ve heard this from the police instead. “May I come in?”

“Uh, sure,” Ashley’s mom replied, no less confused as she let Chris in.

“What’s going on?” Ashley’s dad asked, muting the TV and glancing up from his spot on the sofa as Chris walked by to sit in one of the chairs.

Chris motioned for Ashley’s mom to sit, waiting until she did so before speaking. “I do not come with good news,” he said, trying to use the script he repeated in his head several times. He closed his eyes for a moment, willing back tears, not speaking until they were open again. “The mountain that the Washingtons’ lodge is on, we found out, is home to some very deadly creatures. Not everyone in our group made it off the mountain alive. Ashley didn’t make it.” His voice cracked at the end as he tried not to sob.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Ashley’s mom asked, her voice raising with worry. “Chris?”

“I tried to find the best way to say this, but there isn’t any,” Chris said, his voice catching in his throat. “Ashley was killed by a vicious creature. I-I couldn’t save her. By the time I got to her, this was all that was left.” He put Ashley’s hat on the coffee table in front of her parents.

Chris couldn’t look them in the face as they processed what he had just told them.

“Ash’s-“ her dad started at nearly a whisper, unable to finish.

“My baby,” her mom sobbed, reaching forward to take the hat.

Chris tensed a little. That was supposed to be his memento of Ashley. Her parents better not take the one thing he had of hers away from him.

“We’re, uh, going to want to take a moment to process this,” Ashley’s dad commented, trying to keep his emotions hidden, though Chris still sensed some waver to his voice.

Chris nodded, standing up. “I understand. Would you be at all offended if I hold onto the hat? I, uh, really care about Ashley. REALLY cared about her. And I want something to remember her by.”

Ashley’s mom had a look of sudden realization. “I actually know something else Ash probably would want you to have,” she stated. She walked off to Ashley’s room, soon returning with a heart locket necklace. “Here.” She grabbed Chris’s hand, holding it palm-up to put the locket in, followed by the hat. “I never really understood why she kept that necklace around if she didn’t wear it, until I saw inside.” She stepped back, her hands falling from Chris’s. “You’ll be welcome back if you want to visit, after-”

“I get it,” Chris interrupted. “You know how to contact me, I’ll help with whatever you want me to.” He gave a small wave as he backed towards the door, turning to exit the house.

When he closed the front door behind him, Chris’s body decided that was all the energy he had. He sat down on Ashley’s parent’s front step with a big sigh, deciding to take the moment to look at the locket.

Her mom was right - Chris never saw Ashley wear a heart locket quite like the one he now held. He briefly considered keeping the contents a mystery, but curiosity quickly got the better of him. He carefully pulled open the locket, only to come face-to-face with a picture of himself. On the left, there was a scrap of paper on which was written “someday”.

A fresh wave of tears washed over Chris, which he attempted to wipe away with his sleeve. He knew, logically, he’d get over Ashley’s death eventually. But right now, he still couldn’t imagine life without her.

“Definitely someday, Ash,” he muttered, closing the locket and tucking it into his pocket for safekeeping.


End file.
